


Like Fire, Like Water

by LilyAnson



Series: To Reign In Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consort Sam, Demon Powers, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, King of Hell Crowley, M/M, Marriage, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Crowley get married.  Sam is terrified the bonding ritual won't work right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fire, Like Water

After having done so much research the ceremony was mostly what he suspected. Sam was grateful that it was done with a limited number of people as they required the couple to be naked. For that reason Sam was eternally grateful that Crowley suggest they get married in their apartments instead of in front of their subjects. Aside from the couple there was the person marrying them and at least one witness for each of them. Sam didn’t agonized for a long over who he should pick. Mara was the one demon he came close to trusting. 

A lot of the phrases hadn’t made sense. Like pretty much anything that talked about the join of their powers. Having no powers Sam skimmed most of that. Surprisingly there actually was a chapter devoted to demons marrying humans. Sam had asked if they created laws for it to happen why more demons didn’t choose to marry. Mara had told him it required a level of trust most demons were not comfortable with. As he translated more he came to understand what she had meant. It was a complete joining of the couple that allowed them to be able to access the others unique talents and kept them from being able to hide much if anything from the other. 

No, it wasn’t the ceremony that had him worried. It was the binding process afterward that had his nerves standing on end. The process was so specific he was sure something would go wrong. Being human it required an extra step to allow him to open up to bonding with Crowley’s demonic nature. Until it was completed neither ‘person’ could use their powers for anything not specifically required for the binding. _That_ is what scared him. The prospect of him doing it wrong or it not working correctly for some reason.

*-*-*-*-*

Sam laid down on the bed and Crowley rubbed his back. While he appreciated the gesture he really just wanted to get started. Still, he let himself relax as Crowley continued to work on him. There would be time enough to get to the rest of it. This was going to be a long night for the both of them. Finally Crowley leaned down kissed his back softly. _Please let this work,_ Sam begged mentally.

*-*-*-*-*

There was too much pain. There was no way this was going to work, something had to be wrong. Sam gasped trying to breath. Everything burned. His whole body was on fire not just his skin. It felt like his body was trying to burn itself from the inside out. The knife sliced through his skin again and Sam struggled not to cry out. Suddenly the pain intensified. He heard Crowley speaking but couldn’t understand the words. Something definitely had to be wrong. It shouldn’t feel like this should it?

*-*-*-*-*

“Sh, love. Everything’s okay now. Wake up for me, love. Please? Sam?”

“N’ S’m,” Sam slurred. “‘ove.”

“Sam,” Crowley asked sharply. “Wake up now, please?”

“N’ S’m.”

“I don’t understand what you’re saying love.”

Sam nodded slightly. “‘ove. N’ Sam.”

“You want me to call you love?”

“Mm.”

“Yes, anything you want. Gods love, I was so worried. Open your eyes?”

Sam struggled to force his eyes open. The first thing he saw was Crowley’s face. “Mm, beau’ful,” Sam slurred.

“Gods Sam.” 

“No, S’m," Sam mumbled.

“Yes, love. Sorry. How are you feeling?”

“Fire. Need.”

“Need what love?”

That was the question wasn’t it? Even he didn’t know what he needed. Sam tried to tell Crowley but he slipped back into the darkness before he could get the words out.

*-*-*-*-*

Fire crackled over his skin and throughout him. Sam had never wanted something so much as to stop this burning. Can’t breath, suffocating. Need something, anything to stop this, please! Something… like that, he thought as something cool seemed to settle deep inside somewhere. Was he imagining it? The coolness seemed to spread slowly. Yes! More! More of that. Whatever was happening was helping to ease the burning. It was like water being poured over a raging fire. 

.

“More,” Sam mumbled.

Crowley glanced down to Sam but didn’t stop the incantation. He didn’t dare. If Sam was talking again it was a good sign it was working, wasn’t it? He couldn’t stop to comfort his love no matter how much he wanted. He had to finish.

*-*-*-*-*

“Water,” Sam croaked.

“Shh, love. It’s alright.

Sam shook his head. “Water.”

Reaching for the glass of water they kept on the bedside table Crowley held it to Sam’s lips but Sam shook his head.

“You,” Sam insisted.

“Open your eyes love.”

“You’re… the water.”

Crowley frowned. “Open your eyes Sam,” Crowley repeated.

“Need you.”

Sam lifted a hand and inadvertently knocked the glass of water from Crowley’s hand and toppled it to the floor. “Need you,” Sam mumbled. “Love me.”

“Always my love.”

Sam’s hand found it’s way to Crowley’s face and rested against his cheek. “Need you. Now.”

“No love. Later.”

“Need to finish.”

“It’s finished love.”

“No. Not my fire, your fire.”

Crowley blinked in surprise. A slow steady burn had started but he had ignored it. He had to make sure Sam would be alright. Fire, might not describe it yet but Crowley could see how it might eventually feel like a fire inside of him.

“Need you.”

“You’re not ready for that yet,” Crowley insisted.

“You need. Finish it, baby,” Sam moaned.

“Soon. When you feel better, love.”

Sam’s hand dropped away from Crowley’s cheek. “Later is too late. You won’t think. You need, now. Baby… for me.”

Sam’s hand moved to touch himself and Crowley couldn’t help but stare. “For me, please?”

“As you wish, my love.”

*-*-*-*-*

Blinking rapidly Sam’s eyes opened as his brain stumbled it’s way back online. God he had one hell of a headache. Turning Sam inspected Crowley. Crowley mumbled at Sam’s movement and snuggled closer against Sam’s chest. 

“Baby?”

“Too early.”

Sam smiled. “I think that’s my line,” Sam told him.

“Sleeping,” Crowley muttered.

“Wake up for me?”

Crowley opened his eyes and glanced up to Sam. Something seemed to flicker across Crowley’s eyes before he sat up. “Love? Are you alright?”

“Yes baby, I was just worried about you.”

“I’m fine, forget about me. Gods love, you were so out of it last night.”

“Honestly I don’t remember much of it. I remember thinking you had to make love to me or you’d feel like…” 

“Like I was on fire?”

“Yes. Like that.”

“Gods love. You never screamed. You just kept whimpering. I was so terrified I was killing you.”

“Felt like it before… before you did whatever you did. What did you do?”

“I just did the spell as it was written.”

“Crowley? Can I…”

“Can you what love?”

Screw it, Sam thought. Crowley had never turned him down before. He grabbed Crowley and pulled him closer. Holding his head in place Sam kissed him hard. Crowley moaned against his lips. Before he could stop himself Sam reached down with one hand and grabbed Crowley’s dick. Crowley inhaled sharply and leaned back to give Sam better access.

“God baby, I need you,” Sam growled.

“Take me,” Crowley urged.

Sam shoved him backward and held Crowley’s shoulders against the bed.

“Mine,” Sam growled.

“All yours,” Crowley panted. “Please, love. Take me.”

That was all the encouragement Sam needed. 

*-*-*-*-*

Both of them were breathing heavily by the time it was over. Crowley’s hips were wrapped around his love and Sam’s fingers dug into them holding them in place. Crowley drank in the sight. Gods he loved it when Sam took control. The look in Sam’s eyes was pure lust and it made Crowley want to continue with this. He could definitely go for a second time. As he was busy thinking about it Sam pulled out and released his thighs. Flipping Crowley over Sam straddled him.

“Again,” Sam growled.

“Yes,” Crowley replied.

Sam didn’t bother to respond. He just slipped back into Crowley. Gods his Sam felt so good. As Sam fucked him Crowley wondered how he had ever gotten so lucky as to end up with someone as perfect as his Sam. Well, he wondered about that until Sam bit the back of his neck. After that Crowley didn’t have enough thoughts to spare for anything beyond what was happening right then.

*-*-*-*-*

Crowley lay on his stomach breathing heavily. His Sam still lay on top of him breathing just as hard. Gods his Sam was perfect. “Love you, love,” Crowley mumbled against the bed.

“Mm, love you too, baby.”

“Again,” Crowley asked feeling completely satiated.

“Mm, nope. You have court.”

“Already late.”

“Yep,” Sam agreed. “Better get ready.”

“Nope.”

“Oh really,” Sam asked leaning down to suck on Crowley’s ear.

Crowley shivered. “Mmm, yes. More of that.”

“Much more of that and you’ll end up staying here.”

“It is our honeymoon,” Crowley pointed.

“Good point,” Sam stated.

Moving off of Crowley Sam laid down on his back. “Your turn,” Sam announced.

“Gods Sam, you’re going to kill me.”

“You’re the one that wanted more.”

“So I did,” Crowley acknowledged. 

*-*-*-*-*

For a whole week neither of them left the apartment. It was just Sam and him. Yep, being king definitely had its perks. Yes they made love but they also fed each other, snuggled and just enjoyed being around each other. Crowley couldn’t remember being this happy since they’d first gotten together. Best. Week. Ever.

“We’re going to be late,” Sam called from the livingroom. 

“I told you, the king is never late,” Crowley called back from the bedroom. Looking into the full length mirror once more he made sure his suit looked just right. Sam entered the bedroom and stood behind him. Reaching around Sam straightened his tie.

“There, perfect. Now are you ready?”

“It’s the first time I’m holding court married. Can you blame me for wanting to look my best?”

“Mmm, you look best without clothes but you better not let me catch you holding court naked.”

Crowley grinned. “Not a chance, love.”

Turning Crowley took a good look at Sam’s outfit. Slacks and a blue button down shirt, not too dressy but definitely enough to make his mouth water. “Perhaps we should take off another week?”

“Nope. Time to get back to work.”

“Lunch date?”

“We’ll see,” Sam said laughing.

Together they left the apartments and headed for the throne room. 

*-*-*-*-*

Approaching the throne Sam turned and stared at the demons assembled. It seemed as if almost all of the kingdom had turned out to see the newly mated couple. This time there wasn’t the normal quiet chattering that was usually present. Sam finally sat. Crowley, however, did not sit. Sam tried not to let his nervousness show.

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Crowley sighed. “Objections?”

Five demons strode forward. Standing next to him Mara growled. Crowley sighed again and removed his jacket.

“Stop,” Sam called. 

“You have no standing to call halt,” one of the demons growled.

“I have enough standing as his mate to ask to hear the objections,” Sam said cooly.

Sam had done enough research to know that objections to a demon marriage were done afterward. If there were any objections the demon with the highest rank dealt with them. Until all the objections were dealt with the mate had no standing. If the objections were dealt with successfully the mate was to be treated with the same respect as the higher ranking demon in the marriage. The one exception was the mate could challenge the objections. 

Whispers started throughout the crowd. 

“Well?”

One of the demons approached the platform. 

“You are not a demon. We will not be subject to human rule if something should happen to our king.”

Sam stood and steadied himself. They hadn’t actually practiced this so he wasn’t sure if it would work. Centering himself he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he finally opened them the demons present had changed and no longer looked like the bodies they inhabited. 

.

Crowley watched as his mate’s eyes closed. When Sam finally reopened them they had turned black. His breath caught in his throat. Yes, the binding process was supposed to allow them to share abilities but they hadn’t tried to do that yet. Crowley hadn’t known if it had even worked. Seeing Sam’s beautiful green eyes turn black was a complete shock. Something deep inside hurt that his Sam had to open himself up to being a demon for them to be together.

“This proves nothing,” the demon called out.

Crowley resisted the urge to strike out at the demon.

Suddenly Sam disappeared from where he was standing. There was a slight tug on his powers just before Sam appeared in front of the demon challenging their marriage. Crowley stood stunned. Had his Sam just blinked? Sam wobbled slightly but straightened himself.

“I suggest you withdraw your challenge,” Sam stated firmly.

Crowley could feel how hard it was for Sam to remain standing and had to fight not to rush over to him. He couldn’t help Sam until this was over one way or another. The room was deathly quiet.

“So you can blink. That doesn’t mean that you have enough power to rule us.”

Sam reached forward and placed his hand on the demon’s head. There was another tug on his power before the demon disintegrated. The crowd erupted into loud shouts. Crowley rushed to Sam and put an arm around him just before Sam could fall to the floor.

“Mara,” Crowley yelled.

Sam gave a dismissive wave. Leaning heavily on Crowley Sam eyed the other four demons challenging their marriage. Three of them immediately bowed before backing away and joining the crowd. Sam glared at the fourth. Pulling himself away from Crowley Sam stood straight. 

“Your objection,” Sam asked.

The demon blinked several times before shaking his head. Bowing quickly the demon backed away and joined the others. Crowley wrapped his arm around Sam again and blinked them back to their thrones. Sam sat down and closed his eyes. When Sam reopened his eyes he gave Crowley a weak smile and nodded to the other throne. Crowley shook his head. Trust his Sam to surprise him.

The day drug on and Crowley could feel the weariness radiating off of his Sam. Still he couldn’t call recess without a better cause than Sam felt tired. Hours passed and Crowley was barely able to pay attention to the demons petitioning him. Sam leaned sideways and lightly placed a hand on his arm. Crowley turned back to his love. Holding up one hand he halted the demon speaking.

“Lunch,” Sam whispered.

Crowley nodded.

“I call recess. We will resume in three hours. Dismissed.”

The demons filed out of the throne room quietly. Crowley stood and turned back to Sam holding out one hand. Sam took his hand and stood. They made their way back to the room just behind the throne room. Mara followed without a word.

“Love,” Crowley asked worried.

“I’m fine, just a bit tired,” Sam answered.

“How did you do that?”

“I think I could do it because you can,” Sam replied. “At least that’s what the binding ritual suggested when I researched it.”

Crowley wrapped his arms around Sam and held him tightly. “Gods I love you.”

“I love you too baby,” Sam said winding his arms around Crowley.

“It doesn’t hurt does it?”

“No baby. I just get a little tired. I think it will get easier the more I practice.”

“Lunch,” Crowley asked.

Sam shook his head. “I’d rather take a nap.”

“I will ensure that you are not disturbed,” Mara said with a bow.

Crowley watched Mara leave the room and turned back to his Sam. Slowly he shook his head.

“What,” Sam asked.

“You really have no idea how much I love you, do you?”

“Mmm. About as much as I love you?”

Crowley smiled. He had his Sam for now and forever and now his Sam was able to protect himself better. Could anything be more perfect?


End file.
